And Cry
by Wingwyrm
Summary: Captain Will Lennox loses the two most important things in the world to him. A five part series of drabbles.
1. Turn and Cry

**Title**: _Turn And Cry_

**Author**: Wingwyrm

**Summery**: Captain Will Lennox loses the two most important things in the world to him.

**Notes**: This is a drabble, therefore, very very short; sorry. Also, first posted at TF2007Fun on LJ. -Also, _minor _edits to all five chapters done June 24/10.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**:::1:::**

Ratchet was the first one on the scene, as was typical since he was the search and rescue vehicle, but this time it was different. This time his first call out was not to an ambulance or to the police or anyone else. His first call was to his oldest friend.

Everyone was at the funeral, Sam and Mikaela, the rest team, the Secretary of Defense. Even Agent Simmons was there. Bumblebee was the one to lower the caskets into the ground while Optimus Prime was the one to give the eulogy.

Years later, even after more Autobots had come to Earth and made it their home with the others, Ironhide was always the one to go to the cemetery. He watched over the human who sat in the lawn in front of the two graves.

And when Will Lennox turned away to hide his tears, Ironhide would always feel a pain in his spark that he had allowed Sarah Lennox to insist that she could take the baby to town in the car instead.

**:::To Be Continued:::**


	2. Drink and Cry

**Title**: Drink And Cry

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**:::2:::**

Will was in shock. Ironhide could understand that; he was as well. Sarah and Annabella. Both of them were dead. Will had gone to the morgue and identified them. Ironhide had driven him home because Will wasn't functioning correctly.

Sam and Bumblebee were the first two to arrive at the house after Ironhide had sent out the call for help the very next day. He had no idea what to do. Optimus Prime was further away; he would take at most another day with the speed he was going.

"Sam. Don't yah..." Will looked up from the empty bottle of vodka in his hand to the clock, "-have shhhool?"

"God, Will." Sam stared helplessly at the soldier sitting on the porch of his house, surrounded by broken glass from beer bottles, picture frames, and shot glasses.

"I nee' mooore fu-fucking booze."

"Will... have you been up all night?"

"Ah... soure 'ave. Go'-damn ass 'oles." Will held a shaky finger to his lips, "B-Bobby's still, er... fuckin' sleepin'." He shook his head and almost fell over. "Fuckin' ass 'ole." Since Bobby Epps was in DC with Optimus Prime, Sam figured that some of the plastic and metal strewn around Will's feet was what was left of Will's cell.

"Jesus, Will." Sam picked his way carefully over to the severely inebriated man, not wanting to step on any of the glass. As soon as his fingers touched Will's shoulder the seventeen year old found himself with his arms full of a drunken Army Ranger. "Will, god Will, I'm so sorry about Sarah."

"My...my baby." Will's voice was cracking and desperate, "Sam, my... FUCK! My Annabella, my Sarah..."

Sam rocked Will back and forth slowly, his own eyes filling with tears. He'd really liked Sarah. And Will had promised to get Annabella to call him 'Uncle'.

Ironhide and Bumblebee watched from the driveway. They'd known before how fragile a human body was, but now? This, this just brought it home, exactly how careful they had to be with the humans. Ratchet had sent over the autopsy reports. Annabella's entire body had been crushed, complete crushed. Sarah's back had been broken. Most of her other bones had also been broken.

Fate was even crueler then the Autobots had seen before. Sarah hadn't died on impact. She'd watched Annabella slowly get crushed by the ceiling from the back of the car while she'd bled out.

Nothing would ever fix this. Ironhide hated to see his human like this, but he knew he had no business trying to console the man. Sarah had insisted on taking the car. He'd been out late with Will the night before, just driving, stretching his wheels. He had folded to Sarah when she'd pulled out the bright pink baby seat. He hadn't wanted a god-damn baby seat in his back seat and now Sarah was dead.

"This isn't your fault Ironhide."

"Yeah, it really kinda is Bumblebee. I was... vain. Sarah and the little one died because I was fucking vain." He had to stop for a second, get his voice under control. "She thought the car was just as safe as I am. She... didn't understand. I'm not made by humans. She didn't see anything in me that suggested that I was made of stronger metal then found on Earth."

"It's still not your fault."

Ironhide didn't respond. He just...

Couldn't.

**:::To Be Continued:::**


	3. Run and Cry

**Title**: _Run And Cry_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**:::3:::**

"It's not your fault." Will's voice in the silence of Ironhide's cab startled the Autobot. He'd brought Will up to the lookout to watch the sunset, hoping to delay the, by now, nightly drinking. "Sarah always has... _was_ stubborn. She could probably have made Megatron cry." His lips lifted in a tiny little smile of remembrance. He loved her so much.

"Will," Ironhide stopped. There was no way that he wanted to turn Will against him. But he also couldn't lie to his friend. "She wanted to go into town. I would have gone with her. I was going to insist. And then she had that pink baby seat."

Will sniffled. Shit. Ironhide did not want him to start crying again. Optimus queried him and he sent back a 'Wait for it.' Ironhide had read everything online that he could find about depression and Will was worrying him. He could feel the outline of the 9mm against his leather seat.

"I'm not going to kill myself Ironhide." The Autobot jumped at Will's words. "I know that's what you and Optimus think. But I couldn't. Sarah wouldn't want me to do that."

"We are worried."

"And tell Sam he can go home." There was the appearance of the fabled 'sixth sense' humans liked to talk about. Bumblebee growled in the distance and roared away, taking Sam and Mikaela with him. "Losing Sarah and Annabella," Will's voice cracked but he soldiered on, "It only _feels_ like the end of the world."

"Sarah was nice." Ironhide had no idea what to say. How to respond. He was a weapons specialist. A soldier. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything but numb. Will and Sarah had... opened him up, at least a little, to the notion of family. The youngling had been new and exciting.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was." The soldier ran a tired hand through his hair. Ironhide noted absently that Will needed to have a shower. It had been several days since the man had last cleaned himself up. "Ironhide?"

"Yes Will?" Ironhide would do anything for his human.

"-Can we just... drive?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't... Anywhere."

When Ironhide pulled out, he didn't say anything about the tear tracks down Will's cheeks.

**:::To Be Continued:::**


	4. Sleep and Cry

**Title**: _Sleep And Cry_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**:::4:::**

_A hand cupped his cheek, Sarah's eyes sparkled, "I love you Will."_

_Feeling the hand go cold on his skin Will looked up from his daughter to see Sarah's empty eyes staring at him, face covered in blood, dripping from the contusion on her forehead._

_"Sar-Sarah?" The baby screamed and he looked down. His arms closed on their own - he couldn't stop them - couldn't open them - couldn't watch anymore._

_"NO! NONONONONO!" Will spun and the sunset vanished, the hillside vanished - in its place concrete and metal - shrieking and twisting - screaming and crying._

With a gasp and a sob Will sat upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face.

"Damn it..." His harsh whisper didn't go far and he reached for the sleep aid that he'd been prescribed by the doctor.

Ironhide, having heard the thrashing and the screams from Will watched from his spot in the backyard. This was only the second night in the week that Will had woken up with such night terrors and Ironhide knew that was better then the week before. Will hadn't slept at all then.

_'Ironhide? Is Will alright?'_ Ratchet asked over the comm line from the driveway. He'd taken a month off 'work' to stay with Will and Ironhide out at the farmhouse.

_'He'll be better.'_

_'Go back to stasis Ironhide, I will take the watch up now.'_ As silently as possible both Autobots transformed, Ironhide to his truck, Ratchet to his bipedal form.

_'I...'_

_'I have the watch. I'll keep him safe.'_

Ratchet watched with compassion as both Ironhide and Will settled down for the rest of the night.

He had the watch.

**:::To Be Continued:::**


	5. Laugh and Cry

**Title**: _Laugh And Cry_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**:::5:::**

Two and a half months later Ironhide was startled to hear the sound of chuckling coming from his human from under his hood. Ratchet had been giving Will lessons on Autobots to help him think of something other then his wife and daughter.

"Will?" He asked, curious as to why his human had just burst out laughing.

"I just..." Will calmed down and shook his head, "Thinking about how S... Sarah used to threaten you. She had such a great sense of humor and..." He sighed, flipping a wrench in his hand, end over end, "I can't keep living just to be alive. I have to start _living_ again. I miss her. I love her. Her and Annabella." He rubbed a thumb gently over his upper arm. There was a new tattoo there. Stylized names of both Will's girls and their dates.

"She loved you. Those where the first words I ever heard her say."

A single tear made its way down Will's face. "Yeah. Yeah, she loved me too. You know, you weren't the only one that she'd threatened! She threatened Bobby about his putting his feet on the coffee table, Fig about talking about dead alligator. Hell, she threatened the fucking stereo when it didn't work right."

"She was a hell of a woman."

"Yes she was." Ironhide rumbled under Will's hands, happy that his human was feeling better, was doing better. "Hell of a woman and a beautiful baby."

**:::THE END:::**


End file.
